ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vreedle, Vreedle
Vreedle, Vreedle 'is the thirty-second episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. This was originally called ''Don't Fear the Repo, but it was later changed to Vreedle, Vreedle. '''Plot While Julie is playing with Ship, the Vreedle Brothers attack them. Julie signals Ben, who arrives as Jetray. He is prepared to finish them with Humungousaur, but is forced to use Echo Echo instead. They find out about the Court Order to "repossess" Ship, so Ben and Kevin go to the planet Coda Coda to get rid of the order. While Ben and Kevin talked about Julie and Gwen, Julie and Gwen talked about Ben and Kevin. Ben and Kevin discover that Baz-el (Ship's owner) wants Ship back. Using Humongousaur's imposing figure, Ben "convinces" the court to rule in his favor. They hurry back home. Meanwhile, Julie and Gwen are still being attacked by the Vreedle Brothers. Ship changes into a robot suit for Julie. In the end, the Vreedles trap Gwen and Julie, but Ben and Kevin arrive in time, with Baz-el. After the Vreedles blast Baz-el, Ben uses Goop to defeat them and when Baz-el regenerates he gives Ship to a delighted Julie. The four look at the damage they had caused at Mr. Smoothy and Ben wonders when Mr. Smoothy will start selling smoothies. Then Ben thinks that Julie is putting a huge strain on their relationship, but Kevin says that Ship is just a dog. 'Major Events' *The gang first encounter the Vreedle Brothers. *Baz-el ultimately decides to let Ship stay with Julie. *Echo Echo uses 'Wall of Sound' for the first time. *Ship is revealed he can become battle armor for Julie. 'Debuts' *Vreedle Brothers *Judge Domstol Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Baz-el *Judge Domstol *High Court's Officer 'Villains' *The Vreedle Brothers (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Jetray *Echo Echo (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Humungousaur *Goop 'Errors' *When Julie is playing with Ship, she throws four books into the air for Ship to catch. However when Ship catches them by turning into a bookcase, there are only three books ﻿in it. *When Echo Echo screams "Wall of Sound!", the DVD`s close captioning says "One, two, three!". *When Ben, Kevin, and Baz-el land, the forcefield surrounding the Vreedle Brothers isn't there. When the door opens, it re-appears. 'Trivia' *The episode's previous title, Don't Fear the Repo, was a play on the song "Don't Fear the Reaper." However, this title is still used in the UK. Also, on the Volume 7 DVD, the episode selection and title credits on this episode use the title as well. *Ship forms Julie's armor for the first time. *This is Baz-el's first appearence ever since Pier Pressure. *This is the first time Echo Echo shouts "Wall of Sound" when using it. *This is the second time Ben accidently broke something as a strength alien in Alien Force, the first is in Simple, where Ben accidently broke a statue as Way Big, this time as Humungousaur, Ben demolished Judge Domstol's desk. 'Quotes' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes